The present invention relates generally to barbecues for outdoor cooking and more specifically to a support device for supporting the cover of a barbecue of the type in which the cover is hinged to the rear edge of the barbecue brazier.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,984 entitled "Barbecue Cover Support Device", dated Apr. 29, 1986, a barbecue cover support device is described in which a planar support member has a plurality of spaced retaining hooks facing in one direction parallel to the support device projecting from one of its faces, and a brazier hook facing in the opposite direction adjacent one of its ends. The brazier hook is designed to be mounted on the rim of the brazier, while the rim of the cover can be engaged in a selected one of the retaining hooks to hold the cover partially open in a selected position. A tool having a heat insulated handle is loosely fittable in a rectangular through slot in the support member for manipulating the support member when hot. However, this still poses some problems in avoiding all contact with the support member when hot.